universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitana
Special Moves Neutral B - Fan Throw Kitana get her fans out and toss them at the opponent, giving them damage. You can throw up to 3 fans, giving extra damage. Each time you throw a fan, it takes a few to recharge depending on how many you threw Side B - Pixie Dust Teleport Kitana teleport behind an opponent. If an opponent hits the dust before or after her teleporting, the opponent will take some damage. If an opponent is near the edge of the platform, Kitana will instead teleport infront of the opponent. Up B - Square Wave Punch Kitana fly in the air and punch at an opponent. Whoever gets hit receives damage. She can move left or right while she's flying upward. Down B - Fan Lift Kitana spin her fans to send a wave to an opponent, stunning them for a few. She can stun up to 3 opponents. Final Smash - Kiss of Death Kitana grab on to an opponent and kiss them, inflating them. The inflated opponent will later fly in the air, causing an instant star K.O. If an opponent gets stuck under a solid platform, Kitana (or another character) has a better chance of attacking the opponent, causing them to explode. Note: If an opponent is stuck on a solid platform and no one attacks him under 7 seconds, the opponent will go back to normal size. K.O K.O 1: ??? K.O 2: ??? Star K.O: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Screen K.O: ??? Taunts Down Taunt- ??? Side Taunt- ??? Up Taunt- ??? `Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: You'll learn Respect Victory 2: Her MK3 Victory Victory 3: ??? Lose: Dizzy ''Character Description'' Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old(and Still Young and Sexy), but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and only appears to be in her early twenties. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. She shared a subtle love interest with Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Despite having been loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she aligned herself with the side of good upon learning the truth regarding her past and real family. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Kitana Win Pose.png|Win Pose Kitana Lose Pose.png|Lose Pose Classic Mode TBA Rival 1: Reptile TBA Rival 2: TBA TBA Ending TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Her Defense and Stamina are above average. *Her Side-B is the best way to get closer to a near-by opponent. *She can jump higher then most characters. *Her B-Move can hit 3 Opponents (Since you can throw 3 Fans) Cons *She can fall faster then most Medium Size Characters, Making it more risky to fall off the platform. *Her B and Down-B can make her defenseless against opponent behind her. *Her Up-B is Extreamly Hard to control Snake Codec ??? Role In The Subspace Emissary ??? Trivia *TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Blue Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Human Category:Sexy Characters Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Midway Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Black Category:Grey Category:Ninja Category:Project PS Zone Category:MMD Category:People that Made Own Moo Category:Back from the Dead Category:People Who Had Parent Problems Category:Princess Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Mortal Komedy Category:Boobies Category:Dat Ass Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:No More Anarchy